Cupcakes (Originale Version)
Dies ist die ursprüngliche Version der Fanfiction "Cupcakes". --- Die Luft war warm, die Sonne schien, und alle Ponys von Ponyville genossen diesen herrlichen Tag. Der Stadtplatz war hektisch und überfüllt. All das Pony Volks schien dort zu sein. Alle, außer Rainbow Dash. Ihr Platz war im Himmel. Sie flog frei durch die Luft, machte Stunts und Tricks in eine Richtung und die nächste. Das Himmelblaue Pegasus stürzte über einen Schulhof, sehr zur Freude der Kinder. Sie flog über hundert Meter hoch, schloss ihre Flügel tauchte dann ab und flog so schoss wie sie konnte herunter. Sekunden bevor sie den Boden erreichte, öffnete sie ihre Flügel und schoss wieder in den klaren, blauen Himmel. Rainbow fühlte sich lebendig. Dann erinnerte sie sich, dass sie irgendwo sein musste; sie sollte Pinkie Pie in fünf Minuten treffen. Sie hatte sich so in ihre Tricks vertieft, dass sie ihre Verabredung fast vergessen hatte. Pinkie hatte Dash gebeten zur Backstube zu kommen. Sie hat nicht gesagt, warum oder was sie tun würden, aber Dash wusste, dass es mit Pinkie alles sein könnte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich gehen sollte, obwohl. Sie war so beschäftigt mit ihren Stunts, dass sie nicht weiter an Pinkie Pie gedacht hatte. Aber sie hatte es Pinkie Pie versprochen. Sie wusste, dass es Pinkies Gefühle verletzt; sie sagte, es würde etwas Besonderes nur für die beiden von ihr sein. Sie dachte kurz nach und kam dann zu einem Entschluss: "Warum nicht." Was hat sie zu verlieren? Pinkie spielte einem gerne Streiche. Beim letzten Mal hatten sie sehr viel Spaß. Dash beeilte sich und raste zur Backstube. Als Dash in den Laden ging wurde sie sofort von ihrer, vor Aufregung hüpfenden Gastgeberin begrüßt. „Yay, du bist hier! Ich hab den gaaaaanzen Tag gewartet“, sagte das hüpfende Pony. „ Sorry, wenn ich ein bisschen spät komme, Pinkie. Bei meinen Nachmittagsübungen habe ich die Zeit aus den Augen verloren." Pinkie kicherte und antwortete mit einer fröhlich, beruhigenden Stimme „Oh, das ist ok, jetzt bist du ja da. Auf die paar Minuten kommt es nicht an. Ich bin soooooo aufgeregt wegen den ganzen, lustigen Sachen die wir machen werden. Seit ich aufgestanden bin hüpfe ich. Ich habe fast das Atmen vergessen weil ich so froh war. Dash lachte ein bisschen unbehaglich. Sie hatte Pinkie Pie's fröhlichen, offenen Lebensstil immer zu schätzen gewusst, aber Pinkie's übertriebener Enthusiasmus machte ihr fast Angst. Dash behielt trotzdem einen freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck. Wenn Pinkie so aufgeregt war musste das was sie vor hatte einfach gut sein. „Also, bist du bereit anzufangen, Rainbow Dash? Ich habe alles hier“, sagte das pinke Pony. Dash putschte sich hoch. „Darauf kannst du wetten Pinkie. Also, was hast du geplant? Werden wir jemandem Streiche spielen? Ich hab mir ein paar gute ausgedacht. Oder hast du vielleicht ein paar Stunts die ich ausprobieren soll? Oder vielleicht...“ „WIR MACHEN CUPCAKES!“ kündigte Pinkie fröhlich an. „Backen?“ Dash war enttäuscht. „Pinkie, du weißt doch das ich nicht backen kann. Erinnerst du dich an das letzte mal?" „Oh, das ist überhaupt kein Problem. Ich brauch nur deine Hilfe dabei sie zu machen. Ich werde die meiste Arbeit übernehmen“, erklärte Pinkie. Dash dachte eine Sekunde darüber nach. „Na dann, Ich glaube das ist OK. Was genau soll ich machen?“ „So muss es sein. Bitte schön“. Pinkie gab Dash einen Cupcake. Dash war verwirrt. „Ich dachte ich sollte dir beim Backen helfen“ „Das wirst du. Ich habe diesen nur für dich gemacht bevor du gekommen bist.“ „Also, ist das ein Testessen oder so?“ „So ähnlich“, sagte Pinkie. Dash zuckte mit den Schultern und warf sich das Gebäck in den Mund. Sie kaute ein Stück und schluckte. Nicht schlecht! „OK, und jetzt?“ „Jetzt“, teilte ihr Pinkie mit: „ Jetzt gehst du schlafen“ Verwirrt öffnete Dash ihren Mund aber fühlte sich sofort benommen. Eine Welle aus Schwindelgefühlen überkam sie, die Welt begann sich zu drehen und Sekunden später brach sie zusammen. Als Dash ihr Bewusstsein wiedererlangte fand sie sich in einem dunklen Raum wieder. Sie versuchte, ihren Kopf zu schütteln aber bemerkte dass ein straff gespanntes Lederband ihn festhielt. Sie versuchte verzweifelt, sich zu bewegen, aber Gurte um ihre Brust und Glieder hielten sie an einer Folterbank aus robusten Brettern fest, die ihre Beine weit spreizte. Dash's Flügel waren das einzige an ihr was nicht festgebunden war, und sie flatterten wie wahnsinnig während sie verzweifelt versuchte zu entkommen. Während sie sich krümmte, sprang Pinkie plötzlich in ihr Sichtfeld. „Supi, du bist wach. Jetzt können wir anfangen“ sagte Pinkie fröhlich. Sie verschwand kurz in der Dunkelheit und kam kurz darauf mit einem kleinen Karren zurück welcher mit einem Tuch bedeckt war. „Pinkie, was ist los? Ich kann mich nicht bewegen!“ sagte Dash. „Natürlich nicht. Du bist gefesselt“ sagte Pinkie. „Darum kannst du dich nicht bewegen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht das ich dir so etwas erklären muss.“ "Wieso?" "Wegen der Spezialzutat!" „Was für eine Spezialzutat?“ Pinkie kicherte und antwortete „Du, Dummerchen.“ Dash's Augen wurden größer und ihr Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Angst. Dann begann sie zu lachen und sagte mit einem Tonfall, der an Hysterie grenzte „wow, jetzt hast du mich aber drangekriegt, Pinkie Pie. Ich meine, mich glauben zu lassen das ich zu Cupcakes verarbeitet werde? Ich sag dir das ist dein bester Streich bisher. Du gewinnst, du bist die beste.“ Pinkie kicherte noch mehr „Ach Danke, Dash. Aber ich habe dir keinen Streich gespielt, also kann ich dein Lob nicht annehmen.“ Dash kämpfte wieder mit ihren Fesseln . „Pinkie, komm schon, das ist nicht witzig.“ „Warum hast du dann gelacht?“ Bevor Dash antworten konnte, packte Pinkie das Tuch und riss es vom Karren. Auf dem Karren waren auf einer Platte, sorgfältig sortiert verschiedene scharfe medizinische Werkzeuge, Messer und ein großer Medizinkoffer. Dash war nun komplett im Panik-Modus. Sie fing an zu hyperventilieren. Ihre Gedanken rasten als sie versuchte mit dem pinken Pony zu argumentieren. „Das kannst du nicht tun, Pinkie! Ich bin deine Freundin!“ "Ich weiß das und darum bin ich auch so froh das ich dich hierher bekommen habe. Wir werden deine letzten Momente teilen, nur du und ich“, Pinkie hüpfte wieder. „Aber, die anderen Ponys werden sich fragen wo ich bin. Wenn sich die Wolken häufen werden sie nach mir suchen und du wirst entdeckt werden“, schrie Dash in Verzweiflung. „Oh, Dash“, sagte Pinkie. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, es gibt einen Haufen Pegasus Ponys die sich um ein paar Wolken kümmern können. Und ausserdem wird es niemand herausfinden. Ich meine, wie lang, denkst du mache ich das schon?“ Und mit dieser ominösen Nachricht gingen die Lichter plötzlich an und gaben den Rest des Raumes frei. „Oh nein.“ Dash taumelte angesichts des schrecklichen Bildes, welches ihr präsentiert wurde (Anmerkung des Übersetzers: ich weiß das Dash festgebunden ist und nicht schwanken kann, aber so steht's in der Pasta). Der Raum war in einem typischen aber verdrehten Pinkie Pie Stil eingerichtet. Bunte Luftschlangen aus getrockneten Eingeweiden flatterten an der Decke, fröhlich bemalte Totenköpfe in verschiedenen Größen waren an den Wänden festgemacht und Organe waren zu mit Helium gefüllten Ballons verarbeitet worden und an Stuhllehnen gebunden. Die Tische und Stühle waren aus Knochen und dem konservierten Fleisch früherer Ponys. Dash zuckte zusammen als sie sah, was auf der Mitte des Tisches war, der ihr am nächsten stand. Die Köpfe von vier Fohlen, ihre Augen geschlossen als würden sie schlafen, trugen Partyhüte aus ihrer eigenen Haut. Ein Schauer durchfuhr Dash als sie Apple Blooms Klassenkamerad Twist wiedererkannte. Dash's Blick flog hin und zurück und fielen dann auf ein Flickenbanner welches von den Sparren hing. Es war aus gegerbten Ponyfellen und die Worte "Das Leben ist eine Party" waren mit Blutroter Schrift draufgemalt worden. Dash's Aufmerksamkeit wurde nun von einer Partytröte erregt. Sie schaute auf Pinkie Pie, welche direkt vor ihr stand. Sie trug ein Kleid aus getrockneter Haut, verziert mit Cutie Marks. Auf ihrem Rücken flatterten sechs Pegasusflügel, alle in verschiedenen Farben. Als das Erdpony hüpfte klapperte ihre Kette aus abgesägten Einhornhörnern. „Gefällts dir?“ fragte Pinkie. „ich hab's selbst gemacht.“ Verzweifelt flehte Dash das Pony vor ihr an. „ Pinkie bitte, es tut mir leid wenn ich dir irgendetwas angetan habe. Ich hab es nicht so gemeint. Bitte lass mich gehen. Ich verspreche dir dass ich nichts verraten werde.“ „Oh, Dash, du hast nichts gemacht. Es ist nur so das deine Nummer dran kam, und ich mache die Regeln nicht. Wir können das nicht rückgängig machen.“ Dash verzweifelte. Wie konnte das passieren? „Aww, sei nicht traurig, Dash“, sagte Pinkie. „ Schau, das wird dich aufheitern. Ich hab dir einen Freund mitgebracht.“ Wie aus dem Nichts holte Pinkie einen leuchtend blau und gelb bemalten Schädel hervor, er war ungefähr so groß wie der eines Ponys , aber hatte eine Besonderheit: einen Schnabel. Dash starrte den Schädel schockiert an. „Ist.... ist das.....ist.......das?“ „Hey Dash, lass uns zusammen rumhängen. Diese Ponys sind langweilig. Versager, Versager, Versager,“ahmte Pinkie nach. „Ich hab sie erwischt, kurz bevor sie die Stadt verließ. Erinnerst du dich daran, dass ich die Party für ein paar Minuten verlassen musste? Dass war natürlich nicht genug Zeit um mit ihr zu spielen; Damit musste ich bis nach der Party warten. Aber, man war's das wert. Allein wegen dem Geschmack hat es sich schon gelohnt. Greifen schmecken wie zwei Tiere auf einmal, es ist fantastisch. Ich weiß, sie hatte keine Nummer so wie die anderen hier in Ponyville, aber wann hat man mal die Chance einen Greifen zu probieren? Ich hätte sie fragen sollen woher sie kam damit ich mehr bekommen könnte, aber ich hab es vergessen. Eine Sache sag ich dir aber, die war ein Kämpfer. Sie hat lange durchgehalten, was mir sehr viel Spaß gemacht hat. Ich konnte mit jemandem spielen, der kein Pony war und neue Sachen ausprobieren. Zu schade das sie so eine böse Zunge hatte. Sie hat so viele böse Sachen gesagt, dass ich ihre Zunge herausnehmen musste. Du weißt, böse Wörter machen böse Gedanken, Rainbow Dash.“ Dash hatte nichts mehr zu sagen. Sie schluchzte und krümmte sich nur in ihren engen Fesseln. „Nun gut“, sagte Pinkie mit einem Hauch von Entgültigkeit in ihrer Stimme, „Genug in Erinnerungen geschwelgt. Es ist Zeit anzufangen.“ Während sie Gildas Schädel niederlegte, nahm das pinke Pony ein Skalpell in ihren Huf und ging zu Dash's rechter Flanke. Ohne jegliches Fingerspitzengefühl platzierte Pinkie die Klinge einen Zoll über Dash's Cutie Mark und begann einen runden Schnitt drum herum zu machen. Dash schrie vor Schmerzen und versuchte verzweifelt sich weg zu ziehen aber die Fesseln hielten sie still. Ihr Gesicht zu einer Miene verziehend, arbeitete sie die Klinge unter Dash's Haut und trennte das Fell von den Muskeln. Dash biss die Zähne zusammen während sie unter Tränen dabei zusah wie ihr Fleisch abgetrennt wurde. Pinkie ging zur anderen Seite und wiederholte den Vorgang mit Dash's linker Flanke. Als sie fertig war, hielt Pinkie beide Cutie Marks vor ihre Freundin und wedelte damit wie mit Pompoms herum. Dash wimmerte nur. Ihre Schenkel brannten wie noch nie zuvor. Nachdem sie die zerlumpten Hautfetzen abgelegt hatte, nahm Pinkie ein großes Fleischermesser und ging hinter das blaue Pegasus. „Ich hab grad eine beflügelte Fantasie, deswegen improvisier ich jetzt“, sagte Pinkie und lachte. Sie nahm Dash's linken Flügel in den Mund und riss daran herum so dass das Feuer in Dash's Flanke wieder loderte. Dann streckte sie den Flügel und schlug mit der Klinge hart am Ansatz zu. Dash schrie sofort und zuckte. Die Bewegung fälschte Pinkie's Schlag ab. Sie versuchte die Kerbe zu treffen aber verfehlte und schlug einen riesigen Schnitt in Dash’s Rücken. „Dash, halt still oder ich treffe nie,“ schimpfte Pinkie während ihre Freundin jammerte. Pinkie schlug noch einmal zu und traf ihr Ziel. Sie schwang die Waffe wieder und wieder. Blut spritzte in die Luft, aber Pinkie bemerkte dass sie nicht voran kam. Die Klinge kam einfach nicht durch den Knochen. „Hmm, Ich glaube ich habe vergessen sie zu schärfen. Ich probier mal was anderes,“ stellte Pinkie fachmännisch fest und warf das Messer über ihre Schulter so dass sie sich in den Tisch grub. Durch den Nebel aus Schmerz und Tränen hörte Dash das Geräusch einer Metallbox die sich öffnete und wieder schloss. „Hab sie! (Achtung, der nächste Teil ist sehr schlecht übersetzt, ging nicht anders) Sag mal Dash, warum nennt man das eine Bügelsäge, ich bügel damit nicht, das mach ich mit einem Bügeleisen. Das ist eine Säge. Ich kapier es nicht.“ Pinkie platzierte das Werkzeug auf dem zerfetzten Fleisch ihres letzten Versuches. Während sie auf ihren Hinterbeinen stand, bewegte sie die mit ihren Vorderhufen vor und zurück. Es schnitt mühelos durch Knochen und Haut. Das Gefühl, der gezackten Zähne die in ihr schliffen brachten Dash fast zum kotzen. Sie sah benommen zu wie ihr Flügel über ihren Kopf flog und in einer Staubwolke auf dem Tisch landete. Pinkie ging zum nächsten Flügel und fing an zu sägen. Diesmal wehrte sich Dash nicht, sie hatte es aufgegeben und konzentrierte sich nun darauf, Schreie der Qual zurückzuhalten. Plötzlich hörte das Sägen auf. Pinkie war nur halb fertig, der Flügel hing noch an einem kleinen Stück. „Hey Dash,“ meldete sich Pinkie zu Wort. „Denk schnell!“ Plötzlich riss Pinkie so doll am Flügel wie sie konnte. Der Knochen brach aber die Haut des blauen Ponys hielt, riss dann aber ein. Der Zug riss einen großen Streifen Fleisch, den ganzen Weg Dash’s Rücken hinunter bis zum Rumpf, ein. Ihr Körper verkrampfte durch das unerwartete Trauma. Während ihr Becken sich anspannte, fühlte Dash eine warme Erleichterung zwischen ihren Beinen und ihre laute, endlose Melodie des Schmerzes füllte den Raum. Unfähig, durchatmen zu können, wurde sie ohnmächtig. Dash wachte mit einem Keuchen auf. Der Geruch von Urin erfüllte ihre schleimbedeckten Nasenhöhlen. Als ihre Sicht schärfer wurde, sah sie eine sehr schmolllippige Pinkie Pie, die eine große Adrenalinnadel aus ihrer Brust entfernte. Sie stampfte mit ihren Hufen und schlug nach ihrem hilflosen Opfer. „Hat dir niemand Manieren beigebracht? Es ist sehr unhöflich, einzuschlafen wenn dich jemand dazu einläd, Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Wie würde es dir gefallen wenn ich in deiner Wohnung währe und einschlafen würde? ` Oh, tut mir Leid Dash, du bist so langweilig, ich glaube ich mach ein Nickerchen.` Denkst du, mir gefällt es, dass ich das hier immer alleine mache? Ich hab dir doch gesagt wie aufgeregt ich war, als ich herausfand, dass du die nächste bist. Ich war aufgeregt, einen Freund bei mir zu haben während ich arbeite. Aber NEEIIINN! Du musst ja rücksichtslos sein. Weißt du, ich dachte du währest hart im nehmen. Ich dachte, du würdest mit allem klarkommen. Ich hatte Fohlen hier, die besser standgehalten haben als du. Muss ich dich wie ein kleines Kind behandeln? Huh? Soll ich dich so in Erinnerung behalten, als ein Baby?“ Als Pinkie anhielt, um Luft zu holen, blinzelte Dash und schluchzte leise. Ihr Rücken war in Todesqualen, Ihre Seiten brannten und sie hatte extreme Schmerzen in einem ihrer Füße. Als sie wieder blinzelte, sah sie wie Pinkie Pie etwas rotes in ihren Mund schob und anfing zu kauen. Als sie sah wie Dash sie anstarrte, schluckte Pinkie den Bissen schnell herunter. „Was?“ fragte Pinkie. „Oh, das?“ Sie hielt ein weiteres Stückchen hoch. „Nun, während DU geschlafen hast wurde ich ein bisschen ungeduldig und hab mir ein paar kleine Probierhappen beschafft. Ich hab sie von deinem Bein. Du schmeckst nicht schlecht. Willst du auch was?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, schob Pinkie den Fleischstreifen in den Mund des rebellierenden Ponys. Dash würgte und spuckte ihn sofort aus. Pinkie guckte finster und hob das Fleischstück auf. „Wenn du es nicht willst, hättest du doch nein sagen können.“ Sie besah den ausgespuckten, rotzigen Brocken und schluckte ihn dann herunter. „Es ist ja nicht so als hättest du meine Cupcakes noch nie gegessen.“ Während sie schluckte, widmete Pinkie ihre Aufmerksamkeit einer kleinen Kanne auf der Ablage. Sie entfernte den Deckel und enthüllte, dass er mit glühenden Kohlen gefüllt war. Auf diesen Kohlen lagen viele lange Nägel. Während das Adrenalin ihre Venen durchflutete, bekam Dash wieder Panik. Pinkie nahm die Kanne und ging damit zu Dash’s linker Seite. Mit ein paar Zangen in ihrem Mund nahm Pinkie vorsichtig einen Nagel und positionierte ihn am Rand zwischen dem vorderen linken Bein ihres Opfers und dem Huf. Dann nahm sie einen Hammer und zielte genau. „Nein Pinkie!“ schrie Dash. „NEIN! NEIN!“ Der Hammer schoss hinab und der Nagel durchstach Dash’s Haut. Das weißglühende Brennen war zu viel. Dash schrie als sie an den Klammern zog und drosch, was ihre Haut zum scheuern und reißen brachte. Pinkie versuchte, einen weiteren Nagel auszurichten, aber konnte ihr Ziel nicht finden und grunzte frustriert. Als Pinkie den Hammer zurücknahm um einen wilden Schlag durchzuführen, brach Dash in Tränen aus und bettelte. „BITTE NICHT! BITTE, BITTE NICHT!“ Pinkie rollte mit den Augen. Sie legte Hammer und Zangen nieder und ging vor ihre Freundin und blickte das gebrochene Pegasus nachdenklich an. "Gilda hatte nicht mal so viel geweint, als sie einen Parasprite in ihren Hals gesetzt bekommen hatte." Pinkie dachte eine Minute darüber nach, was sie als nächstes tun sollte, und hatte einen plötzlichen Funken der Inspiration. Sie drehte ein Rad an der Folterbank und brachte Dash so in Rückenlage, ging dann mit der Kanne zu Dash’s Hinterbeinen. Sie nahm ihre Werkzeuge und fuhr einen glühend heißen Nagel direkt in die Unterseite von Dash’s Huf. Während Dash vor Schmerzen schrie ging Pinkie herum und fuhr einen zweiten Nagel in den anderen Huf. Als nächstes ging Pinkie zurück zu ihrem Karren und fand eine enorme Batterie und einen Regler, welche sie hinüber zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz brachte. Sie verlegte Kupferbänder zwischen den Polen und den Nägeln in Dash’s Hufen, zwinkerte Dash dann zu und legte den Schalter um. Elektrizität schoss durch Dash’s Körper. Das blaue Pony reagierte sofort; ihr Körper verkrampfte und ihre Muskeln strafften sich schnappend. Dash’s Hüften stießen himmelwärts, ihre Augen rollten zurück und sie ließ einen tiefen, stimmbandzerfetzenden Schrei los. Pinkie kicherte und tanzte auf der Stelle, griff dann nach unten und drehte den Saft auf. Dash schüttelte sich unkontrollierbar und ihre Blase entleerte sich von neuem. Nach etwa fünf Minuten drehte Pinkie den Strom weg. Dampfwolken stiegen aus dem angesengten Fell um Dash's Hufen und das Gebiet roch nach gekochtem Fleisch und verbranntem Lack. Pinkie drehte Dash wieder aufrecht und versuchte das sabbernde Pony vom Delirium zurückzuholen. „Dash? Dash! Rainbow Dash, wach auf!“ Dash stöhnte und schaffte es, sie ein wenig zu zur Kenntniss zu nehmen. Pinkie untersuchte ihre Handarbeit, griff dann in ihren Medizinkoffer und holte eine große Spritze hervor. „Okay, Zeit für die letzte Runde.“ Dash konzentrierte sich mit müden Augen auf die Spritze, was Pinkie als Frage nach dem Inhalt verstand. „Das ist etwas um den Schmerz zu nehmen,“ informierte Dash während sie um den ruinierten Körper ihres Opfers ging. Dash zuckte zusammen als Pinkie die Nadel in die untere Hälfte der Wirbelsäule des blauen Ponys stach. Sie ging wieder vor ihre Freundin, lehnte sich und erklärte. „In ein paar Minuten wirst du nichts unter deinem Brustkorb nichts mehr spüren. Dann wirst du wach bleiben können um bei der Ernte zuzuschauen.“ Dash fing wieder zu weinen an. „Pinkie?“ würgte sie aus. „Ja?“ „Ich will nach Hause,“ schluchzte Dash. „Ja, ich verstehe, dass du das willst,“ antwortete das Partiepony. „Manchmal möchte ich einfach aufgeben, einfach sagen `Damit bin ich fertig` und schlafen gehen. Aber weißt du was? Du kannst deine Verantwortung nicht einfach abschütteln. Du musst dich aufheben und den Herausforderungen gegenübertreten. Nur so kommst du im Leben weiter.“ Dash ließ den Kopf sinken und weinte. Minuten strichen vorbei und die Drogen zeigten Wirkung. Schließlich war Dash von ihrer Brust zu ihren Flanken komplett betäubt. An diesem Punkt kam Pinkie mit einem Skalpell näher. Pinkie blinzelte Dash an und lächelte, dann machte Pinkie einen langen horizontalen Schnitt über Dash's Becken, genau über ihrem Schritt. Sie machte den gleichen Schnitt unter ihren Rippen. Endlich machte Pinkie einen langen vertikalen Schnitt durch Dash's Bauch, der die ersten beiden verband. „Sieht so aus, als hätte ich ein Auge auf dich geworfen,“ kicherte Pinkie. (unübersetzbarer Wortwitz) Mit einem feuchten, klebrigen Geräusch öffneten sich die Hautfetzen. Der Anblick ihrer eigenen Organe und die Gefühlslosigkeit brachten Dash's Atem dazu, sich zu verschnellern. Pinkie schnitt vorsichtig Dash's Abdomensack auf und griff ihre großen Eingeweide. Als sie das Organ vom Rest des Verdauungstrakts trennte und es aus dem neuen Loch zog, wurde Pinkie fröhlich. Sie lachte und fing an Witze zu machen, während sie ihre Freundin ausweidete. Dash, die vom Blutverlust schwächer wurde, versuchte verzweifelt den makaberen Comedyakt zu unterbrechen. „Seht mich an, ich bin Rarity!“ lachte Pinkie, während sie den Darm um ihren Nacken warf und Blut in alle Richtungen spritzte. „Ist mein neuer Schal nicht wuuuunderschön?“ Sie griff wieder hinein und schnitt den Dünndarm aus dem Körper. Während Pinkie Pie ihn zwischen den Zähnen platzierte und vor und zurück rieb drückte es überzählige Exkremente hinaus. „Zahnärzte sagen du musst jeden Tag Zahnseide benutzen, Dash.“ Dash bemerkte kaum noch was sich abspielte. Der Schock brachte sie zum Schwinden. Enttäuscht tauchte Pinkie, ihre Routine fortführend, zurück in die Gedärme des blauen Ponys. „Och, geh noch nicht, Dash“ Pinkie fing an den Rest von Dash's Organen herauszuziehen und hielt mit jeder Entfernung an (Bitte lest es einfach auf englisch denn den Part hier kann man nicht übersetzen) Pinkie legte die entfernten Körperteile in einen Eimer hielt beim letzten jedoch kurz inne. „Ooooh, Dudelsack.“ sagte sie während sie das Ende von Dash's Speiseröhre in den Mund nahm und klemmte den Magen unter dieAchselhöhle. Sie drückte und ein Spritzer Säure berührte ihre Zunge. „Iiihhh! Oh hey schau,da ist dein Cupcake, Dash!“ Dash hörte ihren Peiniger nicht. Sie hatte ihr Bewusstsein vor Minuten schon verloren. Pinkie, noch nicht zufrieden, gab Dash noch einen Adrenalinschuss. Dash wachte zum letzten mal auf, ihr Herz pumpte. Warmes Blut floss in großen Spritzern aus ihrer Brustwunde. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern. Pinkie brachte Dash wieder in Rückenlage und spreizte den Brustkorb des blauen Ponys, ihr Skalpell bereit. „Weißt du Dash, ich bin enttäuscht. Ich dachte, du würdest länger aushalten. Ich wollte wirklich mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen bevor wir hier ankommen. Aber ich schätze es ist meine Schuld. Ich hätte es ein bisschen langsamer angehen lassen sollen. Naja. Es war nett, dich zu kennen, Dash!“ Die Klinge sank in den blauen Hals und arbeitete sie nach oben bis zu Dash's Kinn. Als nächstes umkreiste Pinkies Skalpell Dash's Nacken. Das letzte, das Rainbow Dash spürte war, wie ihre Haut von ihrem Schädel gezogen wurde und das Metall der Klinge, die an ihren Zähnen kratzte. Dann war sie fort. Pinkie Pie starrte in den Spiegel. Sie hatte eine gute Arbeit gemacht, sogar die Augenlieder dranbehalten. Sie zwinkerte, Dash zwinkerte zurück. Pinkie lächelte. Aber sie war immer noch traurig, dass ihre Freundin nun fort war. Dash hatte nur fünfzig Minuten durchgehalten, nicht annähernd so lang wie Pinkie sich erhofft hatte. Sie guckte zurück auf den, in der Mitte des Raumes aufgehängten, Kadaver. Die letzten Flüssigkeiten tropften in eine Pfanne. Yup, keine Rainbow Dash mehr. Pinkie sah sich den Körper genauer an. Ihr fiel auf, dass die Leiche kaum Schaden genommen hatte. „Moment,“ grübelte das pinke Pony, „Ich glaube....“ Eine Idee explodierte in ihrem Kopf. Sie war gut im Nähen und hatte alle Teile, alles was sie machen musste war, sie wieder zusammenzusetzen. Ja, sie musste nur eine Füllung bekommen und Bingo, sie hätte für immer eine neue Rainbow Dash. Das würde sie für all ihre besten Freunde machen, wenn ihre Nummern drankamen. Sie war so aufgeregt, dass sie mit ihrem Hautabzieher den Körper überflog um anzufangen. Die Cupcakes konnten warten, Pinkie Pie musste sich einen Freund machen. Silver Spoon wachte plötzlich auf. Sie lag auf dem Rücken und konnte sich nicht bewegen. Sie konnte nichts sehen. Wo war sie? Sie wollte schreien, als vor ihr in der Bäckerei erschien. "Hallo!", Kicherte "Wo bin ich, was ist los?" fragte das verängstigte, kleine Fohlen. "Oh, gut, du bist wach, deine Nummer kam heute dran und jetzt muss ich aus dir Cupcakes machen", erläuterte Pinkie. "W ... wa .... was soll das heißen. Wovon redest du?" "Ach, nichts. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es wird bald vorbei sein" Sie näherte sich der Stute, Skalpell parat, doch dann hörte sie eine Stimme. "Miss Pinkie, was machst du da?" Sie hielt inne und wandte sich Applebloom zu. Das kleine gelbe Fohlen ging auf sie mit einem wütenden Blick zu. Silver Spoon ahnte etwas. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das jetzt machst!", schmollte sie, "Du sagtest dass ich die haben darf!" Pinkie entschuldigte "Hoppla, Sorry, ich denke, habe das vergessen. Bitte sehr." Sie reichte ihr das Skalpell. Apple Bloom kletterte auf den Tisch und stand über Silver Spoon. Silver Spoon versuchte, zu kämpfen. Sie starrte auf Apple Bloom. Sie trug eine rosa Schürze mit einer Tiara darauf. Silver Spoon begann zu weinen. Apple-Bloom grinste, und sprach: "Hey, Silver Spoon, wer wird jetzt die Blanke Flanke sein?"thumb (Original) übersetzt von Creepypastalink Kategorie:NSFW Kategorie:Pinkie Pie/Pinkamena Kategorie:Rainbow Dash Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Qualvoller Tod Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Applebloom